warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Glaxion
El Glaxion es un arma de congelación de diseño Corpus investigada en el Laboratorio de Energía del Dojo, siendo la primera arma en usar como su tipo de daño inicial. Fue añadida en la . Esta arma puede ser vendida por 7.500 . Características This weapon deals damage. Ventajas: * damage makes it effective against escudos y armadura de aleación. ** damage can be combined with other elements to form damage, effective against Carne y carne clonada, damage for increased effectiveness against escudos, and damage, effective against maquinaria y fosilizada. *Largest magazine size of any weapon in-game, tied with Supra Vándalo. *Highest base maximum ammunition pool of any weapon in-game. *Fast reload time. *Highest probabilidad de estado among continuous and automatic primary weapons. *Perfect accuracy. *Kills create an extra corpse, synergizing with Nekros's Profanar. Desventajas: *Daño de innato - menos eficaz contra la carne infestada y fosilizada. **El daño no se puede aumentar con los mods de , ni . *Muy baja probabilidad crítica *Damage ramps up from 30% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 30% over 2 seconds. *Bastante baja la velocidad de recarga. *Alcance limitado de 24 metros. Notas *The Glaxion is capable of freezing enemies solid with sustained fire if it kills them. Enemies will progressively turn icy blue (spreading from the point of contact), and eventually become completely solid upon death. Frozen enemies can then be shattered by other attacks. This only applies to normal enemies such as Lanceros, Tripulantes y MOAs - Ospreys will simply explode upon death. **Even if the weapon is modified to have a non- damage type (such as damage), the Glaxion will still freeze foes solid if it kills them. **Can ironically freeze enemies with damage effects upon death, this effect is merely visual. **Whether or not they display frozen visuals, enemies killed by the Glaxion create two corpses due to the "shatter" death animation (though the extra corpse may not be visible.) *When combining elemental mods, the Glaxion's innate damage is added last. *The weapon requires a decent amount of criótica to build. criótica can be obtained from Excavación missions. This is probably to the fact that the weapon fires an icy beam, possibly criótica fuels its ammunition. *A fully ranked Tambor de munición will give the Glaxion an additional 450 rounds in reserve, or about 1.5 magazines worth of ammunition. *Equipping both Despedazar and Gatillo veloz will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 38 rounds/second. **On top of that, throwing in a Aceleración vil will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 56 rounds/second, at the cost of 15 percent damage reduction. *Calibre pesado can cause the beam to be very unpredictable; sometimes the beam will be centered and the next moment it may veer wildly off the reticle. There is no way of knowing where the beam will be next, which requires the user to either be at very close ranges to the enemy, or be forced to aim the weapon in different directions to compensate for the unpredictable beam behavior. *The Glaxions low base damage is misleading, like all continuous weapons the Glaxion can deal low or high damage per tick. Consejos *Retraso crítico and/or Precisión vil can help slow down the firerate of the weapon to allow better ammo efficiency, although the critical chance increase is minimal and the Retroceso decrease is ineffective as the weapon has little to no Retroceso. **Combining both mods maxed will result in the Glaxion's fire rate being reduced to 5.6 (12.8 fire rate with just Retraso crítico) while increasing the critical chance to 7.4%. *With all four dual stat mods – Fuerza maligna, Alto voltaje, Munición termita, and Munición escarchada – the Glaxion can achieve a status chance of 119% per second. *Cargador viciado can be used to increase the Glaxion's already impressive magazine capacity with little penalty due to the weapon's fast reload time; At maxed rank, Cargador viciado increases the weapon's reload time from 1.5s to 2s, while adding 198 additional rounds. **When further combined with maxed rank Cargador deformado and Fuego salvaje mods, the Glaxion can have a magazine capacity of 648 rounds. *The Glaxion's high fire rate and its low base damage make it highly ammo inefficient, consuming ammo at a fast rate. It is recommended to use a Carrier's Caja de munición, Mutación de munición de rifle, Carroñero de rifle o Restauradores de munición de escuadrón to ensure a steady supply of ammo. *Taladro metálico can improve the Glaxion's ammo inefficiency, allowing it to hit multiple targets and potentially inflicting status effects on them as well. **Although Despedazar can also be used as an alternative, it will increase the Glaxion's already high rate of fire, making it more likely to empty out its ammo reserves sooner. *Enemies that are frozen solid will take at least 1 hit of damage from any source to be destroyed regardless on how much damage it is dealt. This can block powerful enemy projectiles such as Napalm and Bombardero shots. **Frozen corpses remain solid for 3 seconds before deteriorating which takes 5 seconds. **Some enemy abilities still remain in effect while deteriorating such as a Tripulante Anulador's bubble, which will start to grow back while deteriorating. Curiosidades *The Glaxion is the first weapon to deal pure damage. *Concept art for the Glaxion was first seen in Devstream 22 alongside concepts for what would eventually become the Grinlok, Marelok, and Attica. *The revolver-style cartridges on the Glaxion's body spin during firing, though the magazine is the small (battery) box behind the trigger **Additionally, the Glaxion's barrel telescopes back and forth rapidly during firing, and collapses inward when holstered. *Enemies who die by the weapon are frozen solid, much like Frost's Avalancha ability, and shatter when hit by any weapon. This effect persists even if the Glaxion's Cold damage has been changed into another element. **If frozen bodies are left alone for five seconds, the ice will thaw into nothingness. *Glaxion bears similarity to the French word glaçon, meaning "ice cube" or "icicle". *Much like the Rifle de flujo , Detron and Amprex , the Glaxion doesn't follow the standard Corpus naming convention (A Latin word with two syllables and ending with an 'a'.) *Objetivo Corpus sometimes use this weapon, along with a Globo de nieve escudo from Arctic Eximus enemies. Historial de actualizaciones *Adjusted the force feedback when firing with a controller }} en:Glaxion Categoría:Actualización 14 Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Daño de Congelación